Idiot's who fall in love
by Pandamunia
Summary: Chizuru is likely the smartest person in school, but ends up being put in F-Class because of her sister's bad health. During the test she notices her sister is sick and has left her answer sheet empty. Chizuru decides to switch the names on their test papers so that Amu goes to A-Class instead of her. Sorry if I suck at summaries, but all this is explained in the first chapter.
1. OC Profiles

**I just thought I should do a quick profile of the ocs used in this story so you know what they look like and a little bit of their personality**

**Name: Tsukimoto Chizuru**

**Age: 16**

**Family: Tsukimoto Amu (twin sister), Tsukimoto Sakura(Mother), Tsukimoto Rin(Brother), and Tsukimoto Touya (Father deceased).**

**Personality: Sweet and playful with her sister and family, but unsocial and sometimes cold to anyone else. Very hard to become friend's and hold a decent conversation with her. Hates looking cute and girly. Slightly tomboyish and can easily beat someone up. Smart despite her rebellious and lazy personality.**

**Appearance: Wavy shoulder blade lenght chestnut brown hair with side swept bangs. Light yellow eyes with light green specks in them. Thin, hourglass shaped body with huge E sized bust, slim waist, and long legs. Usually leaves hair down, but occasionally ties in a side ponytail or adds a beanie. Doesn't wear any makeup, at all, except for chapstick, but is still gorgeous. Pale complexion.**

**History: Too lazy right now, will add little parts to the story every now and then. Maybe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tsukimoto Amu<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Family: Same as Chizuru's.**

**Personality: Cheerful, pure, dense and cute best describes her. Acts like an innocent child most of the time, and gets popular fast because of her cute appearance and nature. Always hanging around Chizuru and calls her Chizu-Nee. Smart, especially when it comes to baking and history. Has poor health so relies on Chizuru to protect her.**

**Appearance: Waist length curly light chestnut brown hair with bangs going straight across her forehead, usually kept up in pigtails or a side braid. Baby blue eyes with a silver circle around the middle of both her eyes. Her eyes are slightly bigger and more round then Chizuru's, and she usually wears light pink lip gloss, she is slightly more short then Chizuru and has more of a petite body shape with a smaller bust. Even though her and Chizuru are twins, she looks more like her mother while Chizuru resembles her dad. But they still look close for exactly alike, except for their eye color, eye shape, hair color, body shape and hairstyle. Pale complexion.**

**History: Yet again, too lazy...**

* * *

><p><strong>These were just some short profiles so that you guys knew a little more about the characters.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The realm of idiots

**Hello to anyone reading this, my name is Panda. This is my first story that I'm posting to fanfiction, and I haven't actually finished Baka to test yet, so sorry if the characters seem ooc or if I'm leaving anything out. I know that no one really likes extremely long intros so let's just get on with it.**

**I do not own Baka to test. But I do own Amu and Chizuru.**

Chizuru easily answered all the questions on the placement test, and looked over towards her sister expecting her to be doing the same. But instead She was breathing heavily and looked as if she was going to collapse any second now. She bolted out of her seat as her sister began to fall to the floor, catching her before she could hit the ground.

Almost everyone turned their attention towards the twins as Chizuru placed her hand on her sisters forehead, she was burning up. Chizuru looked towards the teacher in charge of the placement test "May I be excused to take her to the nurses office?" She asked already getting ready to pick her sister up, expecting the teacher to say yes. "If you leave this classroom then you will automatically get a zero, no exemptions" He said in a monotone voice, showing no interest in the sick girl before getting back to reading his book.

Chizuru gritted her teach then sat Amu back down in her chair "rest for now, okay?" Amu nodded and fell asleep at her desk, using her arms as a pillow. Chizuru looked at the clock, only a few minutes left for the test. Chizuru stared at Amu's empty test sheet then towards hers, at this rate her sister would be put in the F-class, which is something she couldn't allow. She erased the name on her test sheet and replaced it with her sisters, then wrote down her own name on the empty test sheet. She bit her bottom lip as the tests were collected from each desk, the was no taking back what she did, but it's not like she would if she could anyway.

* * *

><p>Chizuru woke up the next morning and yawned as she stared at her clock, school didn't start until another hour and since she only lived a few minutes away from school there was no need for her to rush. She got out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror, almost bursting out laughing at her current appearance. She had messy bed hair that was sticking up all over the place and her expression looked as if she was dead, with tomato sauce smeared across her face and a single noodle across her top lip resembling a moustache from the night before, her and her brother had had a noodle eating contest last night and she was too lazy to wash her face before going to bed.<p>

She went into the bathroom and washed off her face, it was kind of childish for her to get this messy after eating noodles, but she didn't really care since it was fun. She brushed out her long brown hair and put on some chapstick, not even attempting to put on any make-up or make her hair look cute. She changed into her uniform then made her way towards Amu's room.

She didn't bother knocking on the door before barging into her sisters room "THERE IS A CREPE SALE AND IF WE DON'T HURRY WE'LL BE LATE!" She yelled, waking up Amu Who stumbled out of bed and quickly changed and got ready "Really?! Hurry, hurry! we have to gooooooo!" Amu rushed her sister excitingly as Chizuru stifled her laughter "What's so funny, Chizu-Nee? We have to hurry up and go so that we can buy crepes!" Chizuru grinned "oh yeah, I just remembered. That's next week. Oh well, let's get going to school" Amu puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and anger "Geez, you are such a liar, Chizu-Nee" Chizuru patted her sister's head in amusement before they left for school.

* * *

><p>Amu's pigtails swung slightly as her and Chizuru walked into school, both sad that they ended up in different classes. And Amu being as clueless as useless, wasn't suspicious of why she got into the top class while Chizuru got in lowest one, even though Chizuru was always smarter then her.<p>

**Chizuru POV**

I Better be prepared, for I am about to step into the realm of the idiots. If I don't make it out alive, tell my mom... I was the one who ate the cookies when we were younger...

I stepped in calmly as my name was called by the devilish teacher known as iron man. I stood at the front of the class and observed the students and desks.. if those cardboard boxes even count as desks. Even for the lowest ranked class, this was kind of miserable "Well, miss Tsukimoto if you could ple-" I cut him off half way since I already knew what he was gonna say "My name is Tsukimoto Chizuru, if you try to be familiar with me then you cannot complain at what happens" I said in a 'Stay-Away' Tone, being social wasn't really my thing, it was to much work "May I please sit now?" I asked with my arms crossed before the teacher nodded and pointed towards an empty seat in the back by a dark hair and eyed boy looking through a camera and a red haired girl. It didn't really matter to me who I was sitting by anyways.

Throughout the whole lesson I noticed that the red haired girl was staring at my waist and chest and was muttering something about how unfair god was, as soon as I glanced over at her she looked away and acted as if nothing happened. I looked down towards her chest then muttered "Completely flat" Earning a blush and glare from her, I grinned in amusement before turning my attention back to the teacher. I had no reason to pay attention since I already knew all of this, but it wasn't like there was anything better to do.

After class some boy came to talk to me, He had brown hair and eyes, I think the teacher called Him Sushi Akiko, or maybe Yoshii masiko. But whatever he was called doesn't affect me "Hello, Your name was Tsukimoto right? My name is Yosh-Eeehh!" He tripped over one of the 'Desks' And fell right on top of me, somehow ending up with his face in my breasts. Two girls appeared behind him, emitting an incredible dark aura "Yoshii-kun~. That was completely on accident, right?" The pink haired cute one asked in a terrifyingly sweet voice. "W-w-wait, Himeji. this is an misundersta-ow ow OW OW **OW!"** He screamed in pain as the girl from before got him in a leg lock and I sit on his back with my feet on his shoulders pulling his arms with the camera boy from earlier trying to get a panty shot "MY SPINE!" Me and her both pulled harder and it looked as though his soul was leaving his body as we got off and the girl he called Himeji one else beside him to see if he was okay.

As I tried to sit down again camera boy slid under me with his camera in hand ready to take a picture. but before he could his nose started bleeding like crazy "I...have no regrets.." Were his last words before passing out. Well great, now my pillow is all bloody. It is going to give people the wrong idea.. not like I care anyways

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang as the students started walking out the door, and now that paid a little bit of attention, I noticed some guys dressed as if they were in a cult sitting in the corner of the room. This was a strange class, and I don't really like it.<p>

I looked through the glass windows of class-a while waiting for Amu, and couldn't believe how much better their equipment was. Unlimited snacks and drinks, a mini library, tables and chairs, etc. I could have been in there if I had tooken better care of Amu's health. Noticing me staring in through the window, Amu ran outside of the classroom and over to me, giving me a tight hug and smile "Chizu-Nee, I've missed you!" She exclaimed before releasing me. "It's only been a few hours, Baka" I ruffled her hair then looked down at the two lunch boxes in her hands "You cooked those?" I asked as stars appeared in my eyes. Amu's cooking was delicious and way better then any cafeteria food this place serves. "Yep!" She said cheerfully with a nod. "Wanna go up to the roof and eat?" She asked and I nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I am ending this chapter here even though it's kinda short, since, believe it or not, I am a human being who needs sleep. And I know I am pairing Chizuru with Tsuchiya, but I am not sure about hideyoshi and Amu. But, anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't, then why the hell did you read it far enough to see this message?<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Baka and test summon the beasts, I only own Chizu and Amu.**

* * *

><p>The breeze was nice up here, even if it was a little cold. Me and Amu lay on top of the roof of our school building with two empty bentos beside us, that might I say was very delicious. I turned my head over to Amu trying to catch her attention "So, how do you like your class?" I asked as she rolled over towards me. "It was a lot of fun. There was these delicious cookies, and I met this cute boy with glasses, and-" Amu was cut off by the ringing of the school bell.<p>

"You can continue telling me when we get home, but we have to get to class soon or we'll be late" I got up and reached my hand out to Amu, which she gladly grabbed and pulled herself up. I crouched down and grabbed the bentos before patting Amu's head and leaving towards class with her.

I walked back into class and sat down, ignoring the stares of many boys on my way, If they think I look weird then they should just say it. Since class wasn't starting for a few more minutes and I was getting bored of just sitting here, I decided to peek over camera boys shoulder. He didn't seem to notice me and just continued to look through the many pictures of panty shots, girls changing, and some of girls in swimsuits- Wait, why do all these pictures make him seem like a pervert, probably because he is.

I remembered when he slid under my skirt with his camera, did he get a picture? Even of he didn't get a picture that still means he saw them. I punched his head causing him to fall over in surprise and from the impact, he rubbed his head and glared at me "What the hell did you do that for?!" I didn't respond, I only glared back at him then moved back to my seat.

This lesson is yet again extremely boring, I wonder if Amu's lesson is like this. No wait, her lesson is probably sitting there sipping tea and eating scones with the prime minister or something, note the sarcasm. Since I wasn't learning anything anyways I decided I would just take a nap, I don't think this teacher minds since there is other kids taking naps. I fell asleep in the most comfortable position I could manage and decided to rely on the school bell to wake me up.

I stirred awake from some loud noises, and suspecting it was the school bell I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my bag, ready to leave. But instead of hearing a school bell I heard the loud chattering of boys standing in front of the door with Amu, if that's all that's going on then they shouldn't wak- Wait, with Amu?! I stood up and pushed my way through all the boys to Amu. Noticing me trying to make my way to her she smiled at the boys, making their hearts flutter "Can you please let me through?" She asked as sweetly as she could manage and they gladly made a path for her.

As soon as she could, she ran up to me and gave me a tackle hug, to the surprise of everyone else. She grabbed something out of her bag then handed it to me "Here, you forgot this" She smiled then turned around to leave, I looked down at my hands to see my notebook, I must have forgotten it up on the roof.

I sat back down at my box and was immediately surrounded by curious boys "Hey, Tsukimoto. Was that your sister? You guys looked almost exactly alike, except she was cuter" "Why didn't you tell us you had such a cute sister?" "Can you hook me up sometime" "What's that cute girls name?" "I still like you better Tsukimoto, but can I get her phone number?" I banged my hand down on my cardboard box breaking it then glared up at all the boys "Will you shut the fuck up before I tear out your tongues!" I said, obviously annoyed and losses off. Not at the fact she was slightly cuter then me, but a the fact people were trying to date my sister and were being loud. The whole room became silent as everyone stared at me, I heard one of the boys mutter sorry before they all went back to their seats right before the teacher came in.

I was just about ready to go home when my phone beeped, I flipped my phone open and Amu had left a message saying she was going to be hanging out with friends so go home without her. "She already has friends, huh" I whispered to myself before closing my phone and sticking it in my bag. Since I have nothing better to do I guess I could drop by the park or something.

While walking around the park I noticed perverted camera boy taking pictures of something, probably girls breasts or something. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was taking pictures of. Surprisingly it wasn't anything perverted or weird, but just trees and plants, and they were actually pretty good quality pictures.

"Hey, Camera boy. Can you print out that last picture you took and bring it to school tomorrow" I wasn't asking this to be social, it was just because me and Amu's birthday was soon and Amu likes nature pictures. He gasped and quickly turned around, obviously surprised that I was here and asking for photos. After he regained his composure he simply nodded "Sure, and my name's not camera boy, It's Tsuchiya Kouta" He corrected, so that's his name, not like it really matters to me anyway.

I looked at the time on my phone and realized it was getting late, and I needed to help with dinner tonight. I began walking back home peacefully, there was no need to rush even if I was late since my home was close by.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another short chapter, I'll just make up for how short they are by updating quickly.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So I am releasing another chapter. It's already been a couple of days before the last one, okay almost a month since the last one, so I decided it's time. Nothing else to say so I'm just going to continue with the story.**

**Oh yeah, and I have my first review! Which by the way, I would like to thank you for. And anyone reading this should follow AgentJosh555's example and review!**

**This is the last time I shall say this since it should be obvious. I DO NOT OWN BAKA TO TEST: SHOUKANJUU.**

* * *

><p>Chizuru walked into the quite house and tiredly called out "I'm home" as she took off her shoes and walked into the dining room expecting for her family to be sitting there eating dinner. But instead all she found was a note saying 'Me and your brother are going to be visiting your cousin in America. Foods in the fridge. We will be back in a month, don't cause trouble while we're gone. Love you~ -Mom.'<p>

Chizuru sighed as she set her school bag on the table and walked over to the fridge, finding a big plate of curry and rice wrapped in clear wrap. She was use to her mom travelling and taking her brother with her, since she was a fashion designer and displayed her clothes in fashion shows across the world.

She put some of the curry and rice on a different place then set it in the microwave for a minute to heat it up. Making sure to leave some for Amu. Speaking of Amu, shouldn't she have been home by now? And are these friends she's hanging out with trustworthy people? What if they're serial killers or are addicted to drugs-. The sound of the microwave beeping snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened the microwave to grab her now hot curry.

Right as she was setting her plate down at the table her front door opened to reveal a smiling Amu "Why are you getting home so late?" Well, Chizuru had just gotten home as well, but Chizuru could protect herself while Amu was cute and defenseless.

Amu looked over at Chizuru "It's because we stopped by at this really cool store on the way home! Look at what I bought! Isn't it cute?" She held up two silver stud earrings then handed one to Chizuru "One of them is for me, the others for you. Kinda like a friendship charm!" She smiled brightly as she said this.

There was only one problem with this though. Chizuru didn't have her ears pierced. I know, that's kinda lame. But she never found a point in wearing flowers or hoops in your ears. "They are really pretty, but I don't have my ears pierced" Amu's smile slowly faded as she lowered her hand. Chizuru hated seeing her sister like this.

"But... I guess we could go and get them pierced tomorrow after school and go shopping.." Chizuru said with a small smile causing Amu to immediately gain back her happiness "Okay!" She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. Wanting to fall asleep so tomorrow would come quicker. It had been forever since Chizuru had tooken her shopping.

"Oh.. I forgot to tell her that mom and Rin left." She shrugged before sitting down to eat. She could tell her tomorrow.

Chizuru woke up and reached over to her desk to stop her alarm. But noticed after a minute that it wasn't the alarm that woke her up but instead a cheerful Amu "Amu is awake before me? i must be dreaming" She teased, earning a pout from Amu. She looked over at the clock to see it was 5:03 AM and school didn't even start until 8. Why the hell did she have to be awake so early.

She gave Amu an annoyed and tired look, clearly wanting to go back to bed. The brunette shook her head and yanked the blanket off of her annoyed sister "But... the new episode of psych comes out in an hour. and i want you to watch it with me," She begged. (Btw, psych is one of the best shows in history X3 fangirl moment)

Chizuru silently sighed. "Fine, but only since it's psych." She got out of bed, not even having enough time to change before she was being dragged out the door and downstairs towards the living room. Amu didn't waste anytime before turning the tv on and changing it to the right challenge, then headed over to the couch to sit beside Chizuru.

Time skip to school

**Chizuru POV**

I walked into the classroom, obviously annoyed at the site in front of me. Everyone was talking about some war with class-D that they had to prepare for. It didn't concern me so I just went back towards my seat, if you could even call it that, and sat down. It seemed flatter and less comfortable then yesterday, probably because it got washed and in return most of the fluff came out.

The brown haired boy from yesterday came up to my cardboard box, I remember his name as Sushi. "Hey, Tsukimoto-san. Your new so you likely don't know what everyone's talking about. But in Fumizuki academy we have wars with summoned creatures who... blah blah blah, yada yada yada, talking talking talking," I tuned him out and stared towards the front, not even attempting to act as if I was listening. (You guys have watched the show so I don't think I need to make Akihisha explain it all.) "So, since you got a zero on the test once it starts you will have to take a revival test to determine your score," he finally finished.

"And if I don't want to take part in this stupid child's play?" I asked, bored of this conversation. "If we win then we trade equipment with them, so no more cardboard boxes," he replied. This caught my interest, but It didn't show on my face. But since this is Class-F going up against Class-D was kinda stupid, wouldn't Class-E be better? And there's no point in charging into a battle you know your going to lose. "No thanks, I'll pass. I have a tea party arrangement with a fairy princess so I can't join you in your fun little battle," I said sarcastically. He was a little shocked at my response and slowly began to move away from me. Finally.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, please let lunch come quick.

Time-skip to lunchtime

I was getting up to go to meet up with Amu when everyone started talking strategies and someone burst through the door with a teacher tied up. "Math teacher collected sir!" They said it as if they were in the military. "Then let the battle begin," Him and Sushi (refer to chapter 1 when Akihisa was introducing himself) exchanged a dramatic stare and it looked as if they were in one of those dramatic shots in a manga. Sushi nodded and most of the people charged out of the door with a battle cry, what happened to my peaceful lunchtime with Amu?

I was about to sneak out when Sushi, who by the way I know the name of I just prefer calling him Sushi, grabbed my wrist and smiled, "I'll be taking you to the revival classroom now. And with that, the images of delicious food slowly faded out of my mind calling out to me saying 'Sayanara'.

Skip to the classroom

It had been ten minutes of me sitting her waiting for the battle to end, they should hurry up and lose now. After another five minutes I glanced at the clock then sighed, I'll just get this over with as soon as possible so I could get to Amu quicker. I began flying through the tests and answered one answer on it wrong on purpose, my score was now high enough to deal with class-D so there was no point in continuing this.

After handing it to her I got up and fast-walked out of the door, I'm coming for your my pb & j!

* * *

><p><strong>Panda: I am going to end it here. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Chizuru: Why was my thoughts near the ending so childish?**

**Panda: Because I wanted them to be.**

**Amu: I want a Pb & J now...**

**Panda: Then let's go get some! *Runs off with Amu***

**Chizuru: Please remember to review..**


	5. Chapter 4

**I really enjoy writing this story, and I appreciate those who Follow/Favorite And Review!**

* * *

><p>Chizuru got to the battlefield just in time to see someone from her class get dragged off by 'Ironman'. Class-F was obviously losing, and she hoped that she got her score up high enough. She had just rushed through the test and didn't know how high Class-Ds average score was. She stepped ahead of a boy who was about to summon his avatar and rolled her eyes when he blushed.<p>

**Chizuru's** **POV**

I am honestly surprised they lasted this long, but I guess Class-D wasn't too high above them. Sushi and his girlfriend doesn't seem to be here, I think I remember Sushi said something about protecting the Class rep, along with a all the other 'Useful' information.

I walked to the front of my classmates and calmly said "I'm summoning my avatar," a Chibi version of me appeared wearing her hair in a high ponytail with a black eye-patch with a white bunny head on it. She was wearing a slightly tight fitting black strapless shirt with a sweetheart neckline and three thin silver chains looped in between two slightly big silver studs going down the front of her shirt, and a black mini-skirt, with slightly ripped black leggings and black shoes. She was holding a black scythe with shining metal, but it didn't look sharp, rather it looked like it was metal from a fencing sword with a sharp appearance, but only sharp enough to give you a small cut. Overall my avatar was very black, and very cu- cool! I meant cool! (I love coming up with outfits, so sorry if I over explained her avatar)

My score settled at 1130 leaving everyone shocked, judging by their reactions and low scores I guess I got it high enough, maybe even too high. The students of class-d slowly started to back away, and I ordered my avatar to attack before they got away, taking all of them out in one swing of her scythe. Cries of help and mercy filled the hall as the students got dragged away by Ironman.

Before anyone could come up and say how amazing I was, I made my way towards the enemy's classroom, I am going to murder my class slowly and painfully later if I miss out on me and Amu's lunch.

I kicked the door open surprising the rep and his guardian. Before they could say anything I ordered my avatar to attack with a glare, if they had beaten my idiot of a class earlier I could have already been eating!

They got dragged away like the other students and the math field slowly started shrinking and I waved goodbye to my chibi self before she disappeared. Now... it's time for a nice delicious sandwich and a nap with Amu- Ring! Ring! Ring!... is that...

I walked out of the room with my bangs shadowing my face, if they wasn't everyone would be able to see the murderous look I had in my eyes right now. Since they made me miss my launch, I am just going to have to make a small substitute, should I ask Amu if she likes her meat grilled barbecued or fried? (That's a little dark.. I am sorry to anyone reading this)

A dangerous aura surrounded me as I walked into class and everyone gulped, I slowly lifted my head revealing my hard glare directed towards them all. I was about to step forward when someone ran into me from behind knocking me over and causing my skirt to flutter up, revealing my panties. The death list keeps piling up.

**Normal POV**

"I-I-I'm sorr-" too late, the boy got pushed aside by the perverted camera boy, Kouta Tsuchiya. The clicking of a camera and flashes were all that filled the silent room as he took picture after picture. He stared at the pictures and it seemed as if he was in the air for a few seconds as he had the strongest nosebleed Chizuru has ever seen.

Akihisa walked towards the trembling girl to comfort her thinking she was crying only to be met with a crimson red and obviously pissed Chizuru.

He quickly backed away and Kouta wished she went faster, just to get it over with. But she did it slowly, revealing a wide fake smile. "Tsuchiya-Kun? May I see your camera please?" She said in a voice so sweet it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Her dark aura was worse then Mizuki and Minami. Kouta gulped, slowly backing up until he was out in the hall then making a run for it. Chizuru was quick to follow but she was walking just fast enough to see when he turned the corner.

Turning another corner onto the stair case then running up and resting on the stairs of the next floor, thinking he lost her.

But he was so wrong. she was in front of him in a second and sitting on his lap, her hands resting on the stair behind him. The position sent heat towards the blue eyed boys cheeks. If he hadn't had such a major nosebleed before he might of died from blood loss.

Chizuru seemed unfazed by the position, her anger shielding her embarrassment. "Ne, give me the camera. Okay?" She asked again, in the same sickly sweet voice.

**Kouta's POV**

What should I do? I definitely don't mind this position.. if I lean forward just a little more..Maybe I could... I lean forward at a attempt to catch a glimpse at her breasts, but is stopped before I have a chance.

My chin is roughly grabbed and my head tilted upwards by a strong yet smooth and soft hand, uh-oh... Her face is so close I can feel her hot breath on my lips as she speaks. "I'll ask one more time. Give me the camera now or I'll have to take some... extra precautions in making sure they are deleted," Her sweet voice is dropped halfway through and she doesn't bother hiding the threatening tone her words carry.

I use my hands to lift myself up in a attempt to escape and I accidentally slip forward and my lips land on the corner of hers. She falls backwards with a bright blush spread on her cheeks, she's kinda cute when she blushes. I grab her arm and stop her from hitting her head, she lands on her butt instead.

She bolts up and turns to walk away, but not before glaring, hard, straight at me, her blush still covering her cheeks. Class has already started, so there's no point in going back. But she leaves towards the classroom anyways. Leaving me alone with the pictures still on my camera, did she forget about them? I sure hope so.

But despite the fact she left the feeling of her warmth and soft hand lingers. I really am a pervert, I barely know her yet I want to feel her skin against mine again.

I look at my camera and grin ever so slightly, these pictures are close perfect! Even better then those ones I took of Aiko. But I didn't expect someone like her to have white lace underwear... strange.

The final bell finally rang as I gather my books and camera, ever since I took those pictures it has been as if Tsukimoto is trying to kill me with her glare- wait, it's not as if. She actually IS trying to send daggers through her glare- I fast walk towards the door, wanting to get out of here before I 'go missing' and my body is found sliced into bite sized pieces dressed in pepper and some barbeque sauce.

She hopefully would have forgotten about it by tomorrow. I walk towards the school gate and freeze in place at what I see. Tsukimoto and her sister is hugging- more like the sister is hugging and Tsukimoto is accepting it- I wait for them to leave then continue walking, scared of a girl, just like every other pervert out there.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so sorry for this late update. But my phone has been broke and typing a story on my computers keyboard is living hell. If I did I would have to erase a word per sentence because of it being misspelled or seems like some Egyptian writing. I will be updating more now that my phone is fixed. And I am thinking of changing the rating to M, since its kinda hard to have a story bout a pervert who takes pics of girls all the time without any lemons. So leave a review saying rather or not you think I should change the rating, and even if you don't really care about the rating, leave a review since its fun reading them<strong>


End file.
